Hell's sung ranma
by Teal Thanatos
Summary: a Teaser for the story, feedback will result in continuation.


A Ranma Hellsing Crossover I subscribe to the idea that his name is not alucard. It Is Akard. If you don't like it, too bad. Hellsing after the 13 eps I have seen. Ranma. figure it out yourself you lazy bastard.  
  
Akard stared at the battle. It was a little impressive. well, more than a little considering that a human was fighting in it. Akards smile broadened as the human froze his own body to survive a blast from his enemy, a phoenix king. The boy was a survivor and a very good one at that. Victoria appeared in a rush of bats at his side. Akard smiled, since teaching her how to do that she had used it almost constantly for the most minor of things. although the distance between this 'Ranma' and his home town was not really a minor thing. "Master? I have a fair bit of information from a Nabiki Tendo, she sold it of all things." The disgust in Ceres voice was evident; she didn't think much of weasels either. Akard was briefly tempted to go and kill the Weasel after the battle was finished but dismissed it as too much effort.  
  
The phoenix king had scored a hit on the boy. It had knocked him flying but he still survived, the whirlwind that still rose from the gutted mountain had slowed his fall considerably. The boy had returned to the battle with a shout of anger, his blue ki gathering a tinge of red momentarily. Akard smiled again, his canine teeth showing eerily. Victoria let out a questioning "Master?" but was ignored as the battle raged. The boy suddenly let out a cheer and closed with the phoenix king, a doll now cradled in his arm. A tornado appeared from the boy's fist and the phoenix was torn apart, its blood splattering across the landscape behind it. Akard quickly faded into the shadows behind him and took some of the fallen phoenixes lifeblood as the boy quickly maneuvered down to the two broken taps and reverently placed the doll in the waters before collapsing over it from exhaustion. "He is very strong, is he human?" Victoria asked. "Not completely, he never was I think. but now at least, he has taken some of the phoenix within him." Akard whispered, more for the dramatics than the fear of being heard over the slowly dying whirlwind. The doll that the boy had placed in the water was now a girl, she pushed the boy off her roughly and stood up. Nearby the remains of the phoenix king gathered and in a burst of fire an egg was formed. The boy was lying on his back, eyes closed as he tried to recuperate. The girl walked around as their comrades appeared from their hiding space. A boy with fangs almost like a vampire rushed to the blue haired girl as a purple haired one rushed to the fallen boy, an old man in green clothing moves forward slowly with help of another dressed in a white robe. The phoenix egg hatches and the baby is swiftly taken away by one of the winged denizens of the mountain. The blue haired girl, Akane, the file tells Akard, sees the boy being hugged by the purple haired girl and a small battle aura appears as she charges over and hits the boy with the mallet sending him flying over towards Akard. Akard smiles toothily as he reaches out and plucks the boy from the air. Taking him deep inside the mountain Akard sets the boy softly to the ground. The boy whispers. "Betrayed.. betrayed after everything." Akard frowned at that. "How could she?" spoke Victoria in horror "How could she do that after what he did for her?" Akard merely frowned he hadn't noticed her catching up, "Boy. that last hit from the girl has sealed your fate. you will die." The boy, Ranma, groaned. "Can't die. Always win, gotta win!" his voice was weakened though, the words just a formula. "I am going to offer you a choice." Akard began. Victoria stared, first at her master then at the boy. "You can become a Vampire . but you will never see those you knew again and you will dedicate your life to destroying other vampires who threaten humanity." The boy, Ranma Akard reminded himself, giggled hysterically, blood flowing from his mouth as he gurgled out his words. "I've lost. either way I lost. Yes I'll lose with you perhaps I'll do something worthwhile." Akard frowned, "You already have done something worthwhile." And then bent down and drank of his blood slowly.  
  
(The rebuilt) Hellsing Mansion.  
  
Integra wasn't looking too happy, nope, not at all. "What is this? And who did it?" Akard looked up at the hallway along above the entrance hall, Victoria stumbled into his back, the boy in her arms pushing into him slightly, Akard ignored that. "The Mission was successful." Akard answered evasively. Integra frowned this was the first time he had ever failed to answer a question immediately. "The boy in Victoria's arms Akard." Akard grimaced, "The boy defeated a Phoenix King and was betrayed by the person he saved." Integra's eyebrows rose. "I gave him a choice." "So we have a third Vampire working for Hellsing now?" Integra said coolly. Akard cringed in unison with Victoria. "Yes. He will be more of an asset than I am." Integra's jaw dropped. That had been very much unexpected. A newly turned vampire more useful than Akard? The one who defeated the god of death's avatar? "H.. H. How?" she finally stuttered out. "He can teach what he knows and it will be useful to your soldiers. I would not be surprised if they managed to do without us by the time he is finished." Akard said clearly. Integra leaned on the railing in shock. "Walter. Take care of it." She said before walking unsteadily out of the room.  
  
Walter appeared out of nowhere, as was his norm. His injuries from the helicopter crash had left him with a limp, but still managed to get behind Victoria without her noticing. She jumped when he spoke. "This way." Victoria nodded and turned to look at Akard for a moment but he was already gone. Victoria turned back to follow Walter and left the room.  
  
Later that night.  
  
Victoria was looking at the boy, he was recovering faster than she expected. It seemed, somehow, inhuman. Victoria snickered softly, he was inhuman now, Vampire, Phoenix and god knows what else. 'Not completely, he never was I think.' "I always thought that there was no such things as vampires until I became one.. And then, you come along, and I find out that there are other things as well." Victoria sighed. The boy still had not woken. But she was to maintain her vigil by the master's orders.  
  
"grnhh" the boy moaned. Victoria stood up and leant over him looking closely. He rolled over and swung his arm up, hitting her on the side and knocking her precariously balanced self on top of him. "GRAHH" he bellowed as he sat up straight and jumped backwards in the same moment. Victoria was left ensnarled within the bed sheets.  
  
"Really Female Officer. You could at least wait to seduce him until after you get to know him a little." Akard said calmly. Victoria finally managed to get the sheets off her and stood straight in front of Akard, resplendent in blue, as she glared at him. "I was not doing That." 


End file.
